


你也许要把整个世界都引向你这条小巷

by NothingSartre



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 4





	你也许要把整个世界都引向你这条小巷

沈四跟了他许久，那人醉汉的步伐放大了口袋里皮夹的摇摇欲坠，勾引着沈四往前走。  
总也不算太下流吧？他西装革履，肥肠满脑，那双皮鞋光可鉴人，几乎能换两条沈四的命回来，不缺那些纸钞，可沈四已经饿得头昏眼花，饥饿感扯住他的肠胃往下拽，脚步虚浮过酒醉。  
那人马上就要往小巷里拐，那条狭长的通道像一条浊流，沈四加快脚步，要趁着行人稀少快些下手。  
但转过弯，看到的却是一番旖旎场面。  
那阔绰的富人被一个年轻的男孩揽住，那两只细长的胳膊白得刺眼，清晰可见的血管延长成青花纹路，整个人像白生生的瓷器。他艰难地后仰，不堪重负的样子，在碎裂的边缘撑着，向更深的地方倒退。  
去的远了，去的暗了，阴影蛮不讲理地遮住了他，男孩褪色的棉布衬衫被扯开，白腻的胸膛裸露出来，昏暗中晕成一片暗蓝。沈四的神思都模糊了，却不是因为饥饿，男妓的扭动与起伏在粗鲁的动作下越显得惊心，他张着嘴，喘息与尖叫却传不出来，像隔着一面肮脏的玻璃。  
沈四慌张地逃走了，浑身的血液都充向下身，他硬的难受。他跌跌撞撞地进了商场的卫生间，用力地抚弄着自己。男妓大张着双腿被顶在墙上，白皙的肉体在肮脏老旧的墙壁上起伏。男妓闭着眼，呻吟声随着自己的套弄越来越放荡，自己的阴茎被他的下身绞着，像在波谷与浪尖飘流。沈四没弄几下就射了。他的身体沉浸在肉欲的快感里，许久都没有恢复。  
连他叫什么都不知道，沈四每天都去那条小巷等他，他偷东西的技巧还是一般，盯了半天的对象也会失手，蹲人的运气也是一样。第五天晚上，沈四又回到了这条巷子，他空空如也的胃袋酸得厉害，饥饿趴在他身上喘气，那男孩还是不在。  
凭着记忆，他站的地方就是当日的狎呢场地，他靠在那面满是灰土的墙上，本不存在的味道涌入他的鼻腔，耳边响起一浪浪的呻吟，他形容不出那把嗓音，因为还从来没听过。沈四靠在墙上自慰，靠着墙像靠着男孩的体温，他陷在肌肤相亲的快感里，沥青般黏腻的饥饿感都被剥离。  
巷子那头有人走过来，沈四从迷离中扭过头，那个瘦高的身影正和一个人拉扯着往这边走。沈四慌忙停下动作，不顾整理好衣裤就往后面躲，窝在一截生了铁锈的楼梯后面。  
相似的场景再次上演，这次他看得更清了，男孩默片般大张着的嘴终于配上了声音，他甚至能看清他身上因为瘦弱而突出的锋利骨骼。他们一同沉入性爱的高潮，虽然远远隔着数米。  
来得多了，就知道能不能看见他全靠运气。沈四还是饥一顿饱一顿，偷完东西便来碰碰运气，有时徘徊上一两小时，就能看到他穿着泛白的衬衫走进来。沈四以为娼妓们都穿得出格，花花绿绿的衣衫遮不住他们廉价的皮肉，但他却不同，穿得像个在便利店做工的雇员，松松垮垮的看不出放浪。  
叫得到是很浪，不知道多少钱能买他这样叫一次。沈四偷偷看过那些蠢货们给他钱，大大小小的一把好像都是零钞，看着就穷酸，但沈四比穷酸还多了一层不堪，他连这些都付不起。  
但他偷得越发顺利，攒够那一张床的租金还够填满肚子，总算是存了些嫖资。他想着自己把钱扔在小男妓脸上那一天，他总要比别人稍稍阔绰些，让男妓扭得也比对别人更全情投入些。  
偷得多了，被人发现的几率自然也高了。沈四失手的时候并不觉得意外，只是那张苍白的脸似乎又模糊了一些，他攥着那个钱包飞奔，摔在一块不平整的石头上。  
沈四头破血流，被随后赶到的男人骑在身上打，毫无还手之力。钱自然是再拿不回来，男人的力气很大，不住的拳打脚踢让沈四觉得呼吸困难，直到他从嘴里吐出两颗沾满鲜血的牙，男人才停止殴打。  
两张钞票飘下来，被沈四眼前那一片血迹牢牢吸住，“妈的！别让老子再看到你！”那人恶声恶气留下一句咒骂，踹了沈四最后一脚。有些道上的人是会这么做的，是有了些年头的规矩，沈四听有些前辈说过。放到以前，他是绝对不敢偷这些人的。  
他捡起那两张钞票，踉跄着往那条巷子走。他在裤里面缝了个小口袋，这些天攒下来的钱都在里面，再加上刚才那两张。  
大概是否极泰来，巷子里火星明灭，他的男妓正靠在床上抽烟。见有人过来，他上前两步，才借着巷子外的路灯勉强看清浑身污血的沈四。沈四朝他走了两步，他便向后退了三步，大概是要躲过麻烦。  
“你一次，多少钱。”沈四的脸肿了，他讲话有些不清楚，一个跨步逼得对方靠在了墙上。男妓看了他一眼，把烟上烧尽的烟灰抖掉，小声说：“挺贵的，一次三百。”  
沈四把钱掏出来，数了一遍又数，那些干净的钱也沾上血，却怎么也不够数，他抬头盯着男妓的脸，发现他没有看那些钱，只是眼神不定地看着他。  
“只有这么多，我……”沈四说了一半就说不下去了，眼前有些发黑，想走却迈不开步子。  
“要不要吃面？”对方突然开口，随意地把烟头按灭在墙上，又丢在地上，“你饿不饿？”  
沈四没想到舒奇是要带他回家，很多个晚上他都想跟在他后面看他去哪儿，却总是在巷口就失去勇气，他的冲动似乎被锁在这条巷子里，过了转角就连看他都不敢了。  
舒奇是个好听的名字，至少在舒奇自己的咬字发音中听起来很好，比沈四来得深思熟虑多了。沈四咬断面条——面是白水煮的，飘了几滴清油，唯一的色彩是两片青菜，问他：“你不吃吗？”  
舒奇摇摇头，双手交叠在脑后躺在床上，肋骨像是在印证他的胃口一样突出来。沈四盯着他看了半天，凑近了看男妓反而正经起来，面色冷淡，满目倦色。  
“我以为你赚得不少。”沈四想了半天，想了这个不算太冒昧的问发，舒奇的双眼还是望着天花板，上面有一道小小的裂缝，是受了潮之后留下的疮疤：“我要去赌啊。”  
他说得好平淡，像在说自己的爱好是看电影，见听沈四没反应，又接着补充：“不然干嘛出来卖啊？”  
“那你技术怎么样啊？”沈四愣愣地问，终于还回来舒奇一个有些惊讶的眼神。“你觉得呢？我看起来像姓何的吗？”男妓的神色颇有些自嘲，无意义的转动着小指上那枚戒指，又开始盯着天花板发呆。  
舒奇有很多戒指，沈四后来又送了他很多戒指，有的太大，空空荡荡的挂在食指上，有的太小，连小拇指都塞不进女式银戒。知道了舒奇家在哪儿后他还是会回到那条小巷，在同一个地方喘息着自慰，每天的舒奇都看不出喜怒，但每天的舒奇都不同。  
直到舒奇被赶了出来。能带走的东西还不足一只行李箱，手提包空空荡荡反倒成了累赘，他坐在箱子里抽烟，面色灰白。沈四没想到他会在这里，舒奇从来不会白天过来，和沈四不同。  
男妓的头发长过眼睛，遮得他脸色更灰暗，夹烟的右手上戴着琳琅满目的戒指，像那些发了横财的老女人。沈四不知道他怎么了，只觉得他整个人都沉寂地可怕，像已经枯萎了还被插在瓶里的花。  
他走过去拉舒奇。  
“我病了。”舒奇甩开他的手，往后退了退。沈四明白过来是怎么了，他在衣摆上擦了擦汗湿的手心，和舒奇说：“没关系，我带你回家。”  
舒奇的烟头已经丢了一地，他又重新点上一支：“是会死的那种。”“没关系。”沈四又说，“我会戴好套。”  
他终于把他心心念念的男妓带到了床上，虽然他比任何时候都要残破，都要廉价。舒奇安静的躺在床上，任由沈四帮他解开衬衫扣子，再把他戴了满手的戒指一枚枚摘下去。戒指卡在他手指上，摘下来的时候把他苍白的手指磨得粉红，沈四攥着他的手，下面就莫名的硬了起来，呼吸都连带着粗重了。  
舒奇反手握住他，眼睛那汪水都要枯了，他轻声和沈四说话，他说：“你可能也会死的，”  
他说：“你把戒指卖了，你找个好的。”  
沈四看着他的脸，觉得下面硬得发胀，舒奇的肋骨变得张牙舞爪了，还是白的让人眩晕。他盯着舒奇的脸看了半天，伏下身亲了一下他的侧脸，出门钻进了卫生间。  
他想的还是舒奇的样子，舒奇在被单下面枯萎了，起伏的轮廓都渐渐平缓下去，每天的舒奇都看不出喜怒，但每天的舒奇都不同。  
沈四偷了更多戒指回来，中指是恋爱，无名指是婚姻，可是还是没有一个戒指能刚刚好合适。舒奇连手指都在消瘦下去，骨节显得突兀而狰狞。戒指是不是代表誓约？戒指是不是能把他们连在一起？  
沈四每天和他躺在同一张床上，舒奇小心翼翼地往里缩，他知道这是会传染的，但也弄不清楚过程，只是尽量小心的和沈四错开呼吸。  
沈四趁着他睡觉吻他，他偷偷溜进阔佬的屋子偷来那枚珍珠戒指时也没有这么轻手轻脚，舒奇好像每天都在睡觉，又好像每天都睡不着。他悄悄躲进卫生间自慰，枯萎了的舒奇也是漂亮的，青花瓷瓶的纹路只是更鲜艳了。  
他没有碰过的男妓吃不下饭、咽不下水，每天翻来覆去的咳嗽，用木板隔开的邻居把墙拍得震天响也停不住。沈四背着他哭，舒奇眼睛里明亮的水池已经干涸了，只能由沈四来代他流泪。  
舒奇还是死了，邻居们不再抗议，只有风扇单调的响，沈四亲他时他再也不会惊醒，但沈四还是轻手轻脚，怕打碎了他廉价的宝贝，沈四还是背着他哭。  
老人们说死人是很沉的，比他们活着的时候更重，但舒奇很轻，抱在怀里像抱了一怀生锈的幻觉。沈四把他埋起来，埋得很深，他的舒奇马上就会失去所有颜色，真的变成白生生的瓷器。  
那些戒指，戴不上的全留在沈四身边，那个他用来存钱的口袋里，能戴上的留在舒奇手指上，做他磨不灭的装饰。  
戒指是不是代表誓约？戒指是不是能把他们连在一起？  
沈四背着舒奇偷偷流泪。


End file.
